The Fox and The Dragon
by Fudo Masaru-Daichi
Summary: Yeah,once you see the title,you'll know.My second oneshot,this time about the Digimon partners.Reviews please!


FM/D: Guilmon and Renamon! YAY! Many thanks to Toa Karou for the idea!

_Thinking_

* * *

Guilmon and Renamon watched on as Takato and Ruki sat together on their picnic mat and kissed. That is, Renamon interpreted as kissed, Guilmon as erm…

"Renamon, why are Takatomon and Rukimon eating each other's faces?"

Renamon sighed. Guilmon never seemed to remember the action as kissing, instead he always interpreted it as what he said the first time their tamers kissed.

*Flashback*

"T-T-Takato, I really l-like you. It's okay if you don't like me back-"

Takato looked at the madly blushing Ruki straight in her eyes.

"But I do. Really. Really like you. Heck, I love you."

Ruki looked back at him. Was it really real?

First their lips met hesitantly. Then, they knew, they loved each other truly more than anything. And sank deeper into the kiss, until an innocent question so loud they heard it even when Guilmon was ten metres away.

"Renamon, is face-eating fun?"

Renamon slapped his head even as the tamers broke apart and started roaring with laughter.

*End Flashback*

"Guilmon, for the very last time, that, is called kissing."

Guilmon cocked his head cutely and stared at Renamon with wide eyes. "What does kissing feel like? Is it fun? Is it nice?" Guilmon went back to staring at the couple sadly. "Takatomon won't tell me…"

"…"

Renamon didn't know what to say. He didn't know how it felt like either, and it looked like he would never know.

Takato seemed to have noticed his partner's feelings through the bond they shared, as he broke away reluctantly from Ruki and went over to the Digimon.

"Hey boy. C'mere." Guilmon obediently trotted over.

"How about you do it with Renamon there? What say you?"

Guilmon blinked, and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Really, Takatomon? REALLY!"

Takato winced and rubbed his ears.

"Yeah, as long as Ruki doesn't mind and for the record," Takato went back to Ruki, "it's Takato." And they resumed what they were doing earlier.

Renamon stared as Ruki giggled and nodded in response to Takato's question. Sure, he liked Guilmon, but only as a friend. A lover? No, Renamon shook his head vigorously, he wouldn't like Guilmon or that'll mean he was gay. He opened his eyes, Guilmon was too, too…

Too cute? Guilmon was blinking his big yellow eyes right in front of his snout curiously.

"WOAH!" Renamon took two steps backwards and watched in horror as Guilmon, shocked by the fox Digimon's yell, stumbled and fell on him.

The two tamers broke apart just in time to see the dragon fall and kiss the fox. Then, the Digimon froze.

Renamon: _What the heck? I'm kissing Guilmon! N-No way! But it feels nice…_

Guilmon: _So this is face-eating…It feels nice…Renamon's fur tickles!_

A-A-A-AC-ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Renamon who was still under Guilmon, took the full blast of the sneeze.

"S-Sorry, Renamon. For falling onto you and eating your face…And sneezing-"

Renamon put his paw on Guilmon's snout. Guilmon stared up at him with wide eyes. And that's when Renamon decided that he wouldn't care what anyone thought about him. Because…

Renamon kissed Guilmon again. Because Guilmon was the cutest Digimon in his heart.

Cutest Digimon in his heart forever.

* * *

FM/D: REVIEWS PLEASE!

Takato: I'm kissing Ruki!

FM/D: Heh. I'll make you do whatever I like,Takato. MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Edit 18/10/11: YES! I AM VERY **VERY** WELL AWARE OF THE FACT THAT RENAMON IS A FEMALE THANKYOUVERYMUCH. PLEASE PLEASE **PU-LEEEAAASSEE** DON'T RUN OVER AND REVIEW JUST FOR THE SAKE OF TELLING ME THAT 'Oh no, Renamon is a female Digimon, silly fanfictor, oh ho ho ho.' This was one of my first fanfics and I did not watch the full series of Tamers anyway, so I was not sure of the correct gender. (Besides,it was,what,four or five years since I first laid eyes on the series.) Now,two years later,after the second-or third-review that reminds me that, YES Renamon is a female thankyouverymuch, I hereby apologise to anyone who came over here expecting to read straight fluff. I'm more into boyxboy/malexmale stuff so YES I am very sorry for the huge,gigantuan mistake. But I'm not going to change it,**understand**?

On a side note,if anyone reviews just to say 'face-eating? Srsly?',I think he/she/it just wasted a minute of his/her/its life typing and sending the review. Guilmon's cuteness(or what I vaguely remembered about it)is just like that. Seriously.

If I have to change these two points and make it more in-character, then I might as well take the whole fanfic off the site.

So,yeah. Thanks for reading this rant anyway.

-Fudo-

(Originally 457 words but rant extended it to 905 words,sorry guys.)


End file.
